The present invention relates generally to the field of information distribution and, in particular, delivering information through an inaudible sound wave.
A Quick Response Code, commonly referred to as a QR code, is a matrix barcode. Generally a QR code is an optically scannable image, which often appears as an array of black squares arranged over a larger white square, which can be read by an imaging device. Typically a QR code contains embedded data, which may be extracted by a bar code reader program via an imaging device, which may then be utilized by a user. Due to their ease of use, QR codes are emerging as a popular medium of disseminating information. For example, QR codes are found in newspapers, magazines, brochures, store shelves, billboards, business cards, etc. as industry often tends to look for new resources to expand their outreach to potential customers and clients.